Applications controlled by users on processing devices provide sensory feedback to users in audio, visual and sensory forms. The applications can use the feedback to provide instructions and information, or as a navigational aid. Applications in the entertainment field, such as games, strive to improve a user's experience of actually being in a computer-generated reality. For example, hand held devices using accelerometers and other sensors allow user's physical motions to be translated into a gaming application, and provide vibration feedback based on in-game events.
In virtual reality environments such as those used in games, a user can interact with the virtual environment through an on-screen representation of the user such as an avatar. Events which occur in the game may be translated into feedback into a control device. For example, when a user hits a tennis ball using a movement based controller, the controller may vibrate.